


Princess

by amathela



Category: Roswell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she dreams of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through season 2.

It's hard to reconcile the woman she was with the girl she is now; because Vilandra wasn't Izzie, but she's both of them.

She dreams, and for someone who can look in on others' dreams, it turns out she's terrible at controlling her own.

She dreams of death and destruction; of war, and betrayal, of a planet she's never seen and a woman she doesn't want to be.

Sometimes, she dreams of him.

"Hey, Princess," he says, and she grimaces, because she doesn't want Alex to know that side of her. Even if he isn't here, even if none of this is real. He was always her link to _here,_ to the person she wanted to be. She chose him, and she tries not to think it's a sign that he's gone now.

"Alex," she whispers, and she's in his arms before she has the chance to move, and she's dancing with him again.

"Who am I?" she asks, and she looks up at him as if he actually has the answer.

"Whoever you want to be," he says, and then he's gone.


End file.
